A Demon in Love
by Maya Beebop
Summary: One of my earlier.  Hiei's OTHER sister escapes to the living world and it becomes a race against the Ice Demons to get to her first!


Yusuke was just lounging in his school chair when the principal walked in.

"This class will be graced with another student. I'm sure you'll all make her feel welcome."

And he walked away, leaving a girl behind.

"Well, as you are new, you get to stand in front of the class and introduce yourself!" The teacher smiled. 

She went up without any hesitation, and continued to perform unlike any other new student ever had or ever will again.

"Hi! I'm Kiki! I'm thirteen, I just moved here from Tokyo, and I live, in this town, right between downtown and uptown."

She proceeded to sit down in the empty seat next to Yusuke and smiled at him. He noticed her long brown hair and green eyes.

The day went by fast for Yusuke, unlike every other day he decided to go to school. He was too interested in finding everything he could about Kiki. Yusuke liked her ever since she got there. She was nice, but tough when opposed. She could dole it out like it was, but tried not to hurt anyone. She was almost the exact opposite of Yusuke.

But, like they say, opposites attract.

Kiki had also taken a special interest in Yusuke. And, out if the corner of her eye, she watched as he attempted to spy on her.

Later, after school, Kiki came up to him. "I saw you in school. You seem the type to like video games, would you like to go to the Arcade later today?"

Yusuke couldn't believe his good luck. "Would I ever! So long as Kuwabara doesn't catch up to me and wants his butt kicked…" he added.

"Well, catch ya then!" She smiled and walked off.

In about ten minutes, Botan found Yusuke.

"Yusuke, we've got a BIG problem. Koenma instructed me to bring you to Spirit World so he can discuss this himself."

"It must be pretty important if the toddler wants to say it." Yusuke grinned.

"I wouldn't want to steal his thunder, but he said to bring you right away. You might not be back for awhile."

"But I just made plans with this girl to-"

"Now no 'buts'!" And they were off.

***

"Koenma, sir, they're here." A demon-like servant addressed him.

"Thank you. Yusuke, you've got a big one this time. Sit down, you're going to need to." Koenma gestured to a chair.

"As I was saying, there's a problem here in Spirit World. The Spirit Eye has been stolen!"

Yusuke eyed him. "Spirit Eye? What's that?"

Botan decided to explain. "The Spirit Eye is a very powerful relic. It enables its wearer to see and steal other being's spirit energy. It is a priceless weapon in battle."

"Steal it, huh? Well, who has it? You don't expect me to find it if I don't know who has it."

Koenma spoke. "A rouge demon broke in last night and took it from our vault. From what we know, her name is Mayra. She's hiding out on earth, lying low. You need to find her, Yusuke, and bring it back. My father knows about this one, but wanted to give it to me as a little 'homework' assignment. Don't let me down on this one, Yusuke."

***

Later, Yusuke ran to the Arcade.

"Damn! She probably thinks I ditched her…where does she live?" Yusuke was fuming.

"Hey, are you looking for that girl who was here about an hour ago?" A clerk addressed him.

"Yeah, where'd she go?"

"Went that way…" He pointed down the street. "She wasn't mad, just a bit peeved. Said she had a fighting match to go to anyhow."

Yusuke sprinted in the direction the man pointed. "Match? Girls don't like fighting! Unless…"

The next few days went quickly for Yusuke. He had apologized to Kiki and they began going out and seeing the sights. He didn't know it, but Yusuke was falling head over heels in love, as only a fourteen-year-old boy would know how.

Just as things were getting really good, Botan appeared next to Yusuke as he was walking home one day from seeing a movie with Kiki.

"Yusuke, I've finally got a description for her."

"Who?" He asked dreamily.

"Mayra! Here, she's thought to have a strange combination here on earth of brown hair, green eyes, and a teen-like outlook."

"WHAT?!" Yusuke looked at the picture. It was a carbon copy of Kiki.

"No way! This girl came to my class a few weeks ago. We've…sorta been an item…"

"Well, that item's going to have to be broken. And to add to the dispute, Hiei-you remember him?- is in relation to this girl. He's her…err…brother."

"WHAT?!!!" Yusuke stared in disbelief.

"And he's looking for her too. Seems to miss her a great deal, what with his Ja Gon eye spying everywhere for her. We've sensed his energy all over this city. But she must have good masking devices. Probably the Spirit Eye. You'll have to hunt her down and arrest her."

"What the HELL is THAT?!" Yusuke pointed to the sky. A thin beam of light was descending towards them, and _fast_! Suddenly, Yusuke, not Botan, was bathed in it. He began rising, with Botan shouting at him to get down.

"Well, how am I supposed to do THAT?!" He screamed at her.

***

Seconds later, Yusuke had blacked out. When he revived, he was looking at Keiko. More specifically, Keiko's lifeless body.

"Keiko? Keiko!" Yusuke sat up and began shaking her.

"It's no use boy, she's dead."

Yusuke looked up. In front of him stood a mighty ice-blue demon, surrounded by several others. Dressed in robes, whoever they were looked much bigger than they actually were.

He fought back tears. "WHAT?! How? Why?"

The seemed leader spoke. "We are the Ice Demons. To settle some ancient matters, we inspected upon you, Spirit Detective. Strangely, not much is documented. We took up your little girlfriend and simply asked her questions. When she refused to answer about you, we resorted to primitive practices. Torture and the like. Her frail human body just couldn't take it."

"D-d-damn you!" Yusuke's face was stained with tears. He stood up and yelled as he tried to punch the entity. It merely sidestepped and Yusuke went sprawling.

"I suggest you save your strength. You're not a major factor in this, anyhow." Another demon addressed him.

"Bring him forth!" one shouted.

Out of a wall nearby, three figures materialized. In between two of the ice-creatures, Hiei could be seen struggling against their steel grip.

"Let me go! I've done nothing wrong!" Hiei shouted.

Yusuke could only watch without falling over from exhaustion. He just kept crying over Keiko.

"You know why you are here, Hiei. We want to dispose of you, once and for all. Bring her out!"

Another trio could then be seen coming from one of the blue-purple walls. They merely slipped through, and Yusuke focused on the middle one. _Kiki!_

"You were foolhardy, Mayra. You thought you could escape your destiny. You must either help us become stronger, or die defending your weakness."

The girl, dressed in purple robes and her long, brown hair swooshing near her ankles, gave a defiant glare with her grass-green eyes.

"I have no desire to hurt Hiei. Kill him yourself!"

"You know that as Ice Demons we are not strong enough to defeat even a fluke fire demon. You are the ice and fire demon so long awaited these centuries past. You alone can fight fire with fire! Destroy him! Now!" the leader yelled at her.

The two others released her, and her gaze fell from Hiei to Yusuke on the floor.

"Oh god…Yusuke?!"

"_KIKI?!_"

"I- I didn't want you to…know…"

Yusuke laid Keiko on the ground. "DAMN YOU ALL! AT LEAST GIVE HIEI A FIGHTING CHANCE!!! FOR KEIKO'S SAKE!!!!"

"I think that would be a superb idea. Listen! You shall all assemble in Genkai's field of souls. Fight there. A few spectators of the detective's friendship ring will be gathered." The leader chuckled, and the scene dissolved.

***

Yusuke woke up to Kuwabara shaking him.

"Hey, Yusuke, get up! There's a fight going on!"

"Huh? What?" Yusuke sat up, and got a good look at everyone who was there. Hiei and Kiki/Mayra were out on the field in a fighting stance against one another. Botan sat over with Keiko's body, sighing, trying to help with no avail. A few Ice Demons as well hung at the end of the field, the leader included. Genkai was also there, looking over the match. Kurama stood by, over near Botan.

"Here's the deal! The winner shall live, the loser will die. All else goes, according to the rule of the Ice Demons!" Genkai had obviously been pressed to allow the fight.

Mayra and Hiei were still talking to each other.

"Mayra…after all this time, we have to kill each other? After all my _searching_?!"

The leader of the Demons silenced him. "QUIET! You shall both fight or be killed! FIGHT!"

Mayra ignored the leader. She kept her eyes on Hiei. "Unfair, isn't it? I too have missed you, brother. But it has to be done. I shall not fight."

Mayra floated into the air.

"What's she doing?" Kuwabara asked aloud.

"If it's what I think she's doing, this is going to be a hard knock for Hiei," Kurama replied. 

"Hiei, you can't imagine the loneliness I've felt among our people. You alone I came to trust, and yet they flung you out of the circle. I've waited years to see you, and now that I do, I must leave you again." Mayra gave a short address to the stunned demon.

"And Yusuke." She turned to him. "I never meant to get you mixed up in all of this. But I _did_ love you. More than you'll ever know. But perhaps I shouldn't have. It wouldn't have worked out; these demon-human relationships never do. So…goodbye." She raised her two hands and began to concentrate. One hand glowed blue, the other red…

"Oh dear…"

"WHAT?" Kuwabara implored of Kurama.

"She's going to obliterate herself to save her brother." 

Yusuke heard, and Hiei had already grasped the situation.

"What? NO!!!" Yusuke ran out onto the field, not paying attention to the huge amount of spirit energy now pounding into him.

Hiei stayed put, but a solitary tear rolled down his cheek as he retained a fighting stance. "No, Mayra…" he whispered.

Mayra's hands had now become full-fledged fireballs. One hand blue, the other red, she brought them together, and the colors merged and became purple. A violet flame appeared to be crackling joyously around her hands, acting carefree and swirling around in the wind in spite of the situation.

"I love you both…" she whispered into the wind, and slammed her clenched, seemingly burning fists against her heart.

There was a blinding flash of light. Everyone flinched, and when they opened their eyes, Hiei was at his fallen sister's side. He was sobbing now, as Yusuke stood over him with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Damn you, spirit detective! Why? WHY?!" Hiei choked out as he held the lifeless Mayra.

Kurama appeared next to Yusuke. "Don't judge him harshly, Detective. He is just distraught, and envious that you got to know her when he never did."

"It won't be that way for long…" Hiei muttered. 

"What?" Yusuke inquired.

Hiei began gripping his forehead…

"Not this…Hiei, think about what you're doing!" Kurama kneeled and gripped Hiei's shoulder.

"What's he doing?!" Yusuke asked.

"He's going to give his Ja Gon eye to Mayra so she can live again! She'll be very powerful, and Hiei will almost die and be as weak at brittle wood, but she'll be alive and so will he," Kurama explained.

There was another flash of light. Hiei had succeeded in pulling out his Ja Gon eye and he shoved it into Mayra's forehead. There was a sparkle, and she opened her eyes.

"Mayra?" Hiei looked at her.

"Hiei? Yusuke? What happened?"

"Hiei just saved you, you have all of him to thank." Kurama said.

"I…what?…ohh…" she began to slip away, fading as if she was-

"What's happening? What's going on?!" Hiei yelled.

"It's the offering. It isn't enough to give her life, she must know that you did it as well. Without feeling, it means nothing. She's about to die again." Genkai looked on, unfeeling as usual.

"What? NO!" Yusuke spat out. Standing over her, a single, solitary tear fell onto her forehead. The spot shimmered, and she awoke once again.

"MAYRA?!" they both asked.

She smiled.


End file.
